


Blood: Justice

by shadowarchives



Series: Bone, Flesh and Blood (untold chapters of the undertale trilogy) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: More characters may be announced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowarchives/pseuds/shadowarchives
Summary: Into the fire. Time to continue this story for another set of chapters, ready? I know I am.





	1. Weaponised

The skeleton trudged through the snow with his hood covering his face. The sentry’s name was Sans and he had found out from the king that a new human was bound to fall in the next few days. He waited hidden by the rocks next to the door to the ruins. Whoever lived there, he didn’t know. But what he did know was that the person living there showed mercy to humans.

What fools he thought as the door started to open. Out stepped the human child, he looked about the age of a tweenager to young teenager. They wore a hat that had been modified for protection and had a gun holstered by their side, waiting to be pulled out. He had blonde hair and black eyes that were dark as clouds in the white mountains of snow. He followed the human as he approached the bridge and prepared for them to strike.

The human sensed someone’s presence behind him as a blue glow flashed in his peripheral vision. Within less than a second he spun around and shot out of the sky a bone heading towards him. A second later another bone was sent towards him but he stood still recognising it’s blue covering. He then shot it down as it spun back towards him. 

The two of them had their weapons aimed at each other. Sans with a Blaster charged and ready to fire, along with a bone dagger at hand to finish the human off. The kid with his gun pointed to shoot the blaster down and disengage it from Sans’ powers. He too carried a small knife for close quarter combat if needed. Probably borrowed from the keeper of the ruins door. They flared at each other as their eyes pierced through each other.

“I suggest you take that blaster away skeleton. I know it’ll hurt your soul to see it die.” The boy spoke as Sans held his stance. “What makes you think I should do that. Huh yellow...?” Sans replies, sensing the humans soul power. It was a bright yellow color and contrasted his fiery blue in a vibrant way. “...Why should I trust you?” Sans retorts. The human drops the hand holding his gun angles the gun away from Sans. “You can’t... But it’s the right thing to do, correct?” Sans’ blue eye shrunk a little. Who the hell did this kid think he was, and what did he plan to do down here. “You know you’re stuff kid, I’ll give you that... nice to meet you.”

~Justice, describes the knowledge and ability to make decisions on what is morally right and wrong

“The names Sans... Sans the skeleton


	2. The scientists notes

Entry number 1: Just met a human today, hasn't got a name but seems pretty comfortable with being called yellow. We haven't had a human with a yellow soul yet, so i'm intrigued as to how monsters will interact with him. He always carries a gun around with him and a hat for protection. Best keep a look out in case they do something rash.

Entry number 2: Papyrus has also met the human, he seems a bit miffed that the human is staying at our house but i told him that it's only fair that guests should have a place to stay. Therefore all traps have been skipped and the human is staying in my room for the moment.

Entry number 3: From studying the humans behaviour he appears rather confident about his abilities and isn't afraid to know when to do the right thing. Their soul easily reflects this being a soul of justice... They also talk about their life on the surface and that humans aren't what they used to be before the war, they have progressed with intellect and technology, as well as evolving in their lifestyle. Looking forward to seeing what their life is like when we get out to the surface.

Entry number 4: The boy keeps on talking about wanting to go see Asgore but i have to keep telling him that it's dangerous, and someone would try to hurt him. He doesn't seem to listen that much.

Entry number 5: ...The kid is gone

Entry number 6/1: Reset... Papyrus killed him... The child is in my room and seems bothered by something. Was it the death, i don't know. I'll go and have a talk to him in a moment... I have a feeling this has all happened before... And it may happen again.


	3. Morality

Sans went to go and see the human boy later on in the day. There had only been one reset he was aware of and it didn't seem to be hugely affecting Sans' mental stability. When he entered the room the curtains were shut and the room had a dark light in it. The kid was pacing up and down, he was clearly thinking about something.

"You ok kid?" Sans speaks out, catching the humans attention. The skeleton considered flaring up his blue eye to give a little more light in the room, but decided not to as the darker light may be helping the human to think.

"Yeah, i'm fine just. Been thinking about things." The kid says as he sits on the bed and checks his rounds. He still had plenty of gun bullets in his pockets incase of danger. "About what? C'mon kid i know you've got something on your mind, spit it out." Sans says as he sat down next to the human. The kid looked lost in thought as he stared down at the floor. His blue eyes are practically non-existent in the light, as they reflected his black and white thoughts of the world he was in.

"You don't seem to want to fight me huh?" This Sans expected and he chuckled at the kids statement. "Hey buddy, i've never been one to pick a bone with someone. I like to relax." The boy smirked at Sans' pun ("No one's ever done that before") "But, then why won't you help me." Sans' expression changed quickly at that question. It was his duty to serve the king but of course the boy was right. This in of itself was an act of treason and Papyrus should be the one escorting both of them to the castle. "Listen kid. I hate to break it to you but the rule of kill or be killed is rather prominent in the underground. If i was to help ya out, i'd probably have a bad time."

"Hmm, interesting... Sorry it's just that a thought crossed my mind." Sans looked back at the kid, the boy was now looking at his star under his neck. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" The boy looked up at that question. "Well, it's just that if you have some sort of special power or unique ability. Isn't it morally your responsibility to do the right thing." 

Sans froze at that question. This kid was hard to fight against mentally, he may have been able to read him like a book but every page had a paper cut waiting to slice into his skin.  
"Huh. i guess you're right." The two of them sat in silence for a while, Sans looked ahead to see him walking through the Golden hall with a figure nearby. "Alright, tell you what. I'll take you to Asgore." Sans got up and pulled the kid up from the bed as the two of them left the house. "Really?" Sans shrugged with a grin "Hyeah, i've got nothing else to do But keep in mind it's a long distance..."

"...So we're gonna have to walk through hell..."


	4. Quiet Water

During their walk through waterfall Sans observed the kid throughout the journey, and it astonished him as to how this kid was so intent on not hurting a creature. Despite the monsters wanting to harm him, the kid would not attack back and would just destroy the projectiles that were sent towards him. It was as if there was an emotional chain wrapped round his gun, or more so his soul that prevented him from actually fighting the monsters. Eventually Sans just had to ask why he wouldn't fight back.

"Hey kid, can i ask you something." Sans speaks as the human threatens the monsters who try to hurt him, yet not pulling the trigger as they flee. "Yeah sure." Sans regroups with him. "Why do you do that, sparing every monster you come across?" The kid looks at Sans as if he just insulted him.

"Why should i have to hurt something that has done nothing wrong to me up until this point. Even if they try to hurt me they can change." Sans scoffs as they continue walking on "Hyeah, well i don't get it. Cause the world doesn't work that way kid, it's kill or be killed." The kid lets out a resigned sigh "Not anymore Sans. You'll learn that times are gonna change for you. 

They continue walking along the corridor until they get to a calm pool of water where they decide to rest. The kid rests his back on rock nearby and Sans diminishes his powers used to help them see in the dark caverns before sitting nearby. "You get some rest Yellow. We can continue on later." The boy smiled, "thanks" before shutting his eyes and getting some sleep.

Sans was writing up some notes to be taken back to his home when he got back from this errand, when he was suddenly stilled out of his concentrated mind. The child had his head rested on his shoulder. Sans considered shrugging him off, but decided not to. Instead he hung his arm around him and held him close to let him sleep more comfortably. The kid stilled in his sleep but didn't wake up. Sans' face started to rise a little, a small smile now being present. Despite the kid being different. He seemed to like him for some odd reason. He was looking forward to helping this kid go free.


	5. The human condition

Entry number 2: No deaths have been incurred since i took the kid under my wing, he seems to be a lot safer when i'm around. He appears to be in shock at what the underground looks like, but then again this is all coming to him pretty fast. Best keep an eye on him as the hours go by.

Entry number 3: He doesn't talk all that much but he never seems to kill any monster either. He'll fight them if he has to but he never finishes the job... Interesting. But why?

Entry number 4: We stopped by a nearby pool of water and decided to rest, he still insists that we don't hurt anyone. Needless to say i'm confused by his actions.

Entry number 5: The child is fast asleep. His hair has gone from dark blonde to light blonde. Maybe it's his magic, alphys will want to know about it.

Entry number 6: It's been an hour know and i'm feeling rather tired myself, so i will log this down and catch up with you once we get back on the road.


	6. Fear

The two of them eventually wake up and get back on the journey to the king, grabbing their equipment and stopping along the way to grab some other items from Gerson. They eventually reach the cavern and while Sans is fine with the dark light, the boy seems worried. "Sans, i've lost you where are you?" Sans then realises he's right, and his left eye ignites. He teleports to every corner of the cavern until he finds the kid. "God kid you had me scared there for a minute." 

"Why's it so dark in here." the boy says before following Sans out of the cavern. "Dunno tibia honest, these crystals have been here for years, grown from other generations of monsters. Anyways c'mon lets go, i think we should get going before someone finds out we're here." The two of them exit the cavern and find their way to the exit of waterfall, where Undyne was waiting for them.

"Sans, what are you doing. That's a human." She snarls at Sans while pointing at the kid, who is frozen still with fear. "I'm taking them to Asgore myself." Undyne throws out her spears "You know i can't let you do that right." Sans chuckles and a Gaster blaster behind Undyne throws her off the top of the caverns roof, watching her crash to the ground filled him with satisfaction ("Always wanted to do that") But the boy tells him to stop. "Wait, Sans it's not right." 

The skeleton looks at him in disbelief "What, you think we're just gonna get past her easily. We don't stand a chance Yellow." The human however has this look in his eyes. Something that tells Sans he knows what to do as Undyne arch's herself towards the two and prepares to fight once again.

"Trust me... We don't need chance..."


	7. Freak show

After a long and treacherous battle Undyne was defeated, however she was once again spared after being fought against and immobilised. "Even after everything i have done to hurt you, you two won't kill me. HA! I expected you of all people to do something like that Sans. Something ridiculous and risky. Don't think it's over between us and this fight." Sans' eye dimmed as he walked over to Undyne. "That's enough Undyne. You've done your duty, that's all you were doing and yet you think this is for something bigger. Do yourself a favour... Go home. Live a little longer." Undyne looks threatened at first by this comment but then jumps away across the rocky caverns. 

"C'mon lets go, we're almost at Hotland." Sans says as he motions to the human kid to follow him, he was a lot stronger than Sans first expected. He really helped against Undyne and honestly the two of them made a pretty demanding team. But something was bugging Sans, something that Undyne said that was spoken specifically to hurt Sans emotionally. And as he expected the kid brought it up.

"What did she mean by a person like you." The boy says in an innocent sounding voice. Sans stops in his tracks and lightly brightened his left eye. He had noticed it was hurting him to do this type of magic lately. "You see this. This wasn't always like this, it happened in an accident. Now most people don't consider me as a normal monster." 

Yellow seemed confused "What, no what are they thinking. Why do they think that, of course it's normal." Suddenly Sans' eye burst up in flames. "THIS IS NOT NORMAL. Do you think i'm not the only one who can do that ridiculous magic, pulling skulls out of thin air and manipulating gravity in that kind of way, Or even teleporting... No it's not normal, i'm a freak to those people." 

They had reached a sentry point that Sans normally rests at on his way to Hotland and he sits down on the chair. The kid heard a strange noise come from him, it sounded strained and saddening. Was he crying? The boy walked over to Sans and spoke to him. "Listen to me Sans. You're not a freak, despite what other people think you are not a freak. What's so wrong with not being normal, if we were all normal there wouldn't be anything unique or beautiful about us." Sans looks up "Really Yellow, ya think that?" The kid smiles "Yes I do, You're a lot more unique than you think Sans. You're beautiful in your own way. I mean look at me, i'm completely out of place here. But that doesn't stop me from being a friend to a person like you... Things are gonna change i promise."

Sans plucked up the best grin he could muster before his head collapsed into the kids chest. Crying and sobbing in relief that someone really cares for him. The boy looks shocked at first but then holds his head in his arms letting him have his moment. "God...... I hope so...... I hope you're right......" Blue tear tracks splashed on the warm ground and the two of them eventually relax for a while, chatting about what they're gonna be doing once they leave before trying to get some rest. They still had a long journey ahead of them and they we're going to need all the strength they could get.


	8. Awake me from my nightmare

"I'm dying... Oh god... I'm dying, i'm dying... I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die Sans, you're alright."

The child and Sans had been awake for a while now, and Sans had been on the floor gasping in pain and fear. His vision were starting to get to him today and he stumbled upon one that felt so real he wondered if it would happen. It ended up waking the child and Yellow had to help him for as long as Sans needed.

"No... No, no. It's not now... I saw something. I saw something in my head i saw... Gold, and Red. Over and over, and it won't stop... After a moment i wake up but i can't get it out of my head... He finally did, they've finally done it. They've broken me."

Sans was crying in pain at these images, it sounded like he was going to die in a golden hallway sometime in the future.

his head was on the kids knees as he felt emotional agony all over again, these images were brought up from the testing that Gaster did on him, was his father trying to tell him something. That his fate was inevitable and there was nothing he could do.

They stayed there for a while until Sans had calmed down. Then once they were ready they grabbed their stuff and started to leave the sentry station. Sans heard a voice in his hea... "Gaster" say something to him. "Sans... It's not over for you... You still have a chance... You must make the right choices." He wondered what he meant but before he could ask, the image of Gaster was gone, and he realised he was just standing about while the kid was waiting for him. He shook his head to get out of the trance and continued on.

What did this mean? Was he going to do something reckless?


	9. Great minds don't always think alike...

Sans and the child made their way up to Alphys' lab where Sans let himself in, as he still had a key from when him and Alphys did research together. The lab was pretty dark, and he figured that the royal scientist was focusing on her work with this much light. The doors opened and Sans walked in quietly, the kid following behind him as he looked around to see if he could find his co-worker. 

"Alphys? Alphys you home?" He asks to thin air as he eventually hears footsteps from upstairs. He motions for the kid to follow him as the two of them take the escalator upstairs, where Alphys was working on what looked to be lines of programming in the computer. She appears to have expected Sans as she turns round to greet him.

"Sans. Nice to see you again... And who's this with you?" the lizard woman asks as she sees Yellow standing behind the skeleton. "Oh-uh this is a friend of mine. We're trying to get to Asgore and we need to stay here for a while just to rest." Alphys grins knowing that Sans would do something like this. "Of course Sans, i'll help you two in any way i can." 

"Kid, we're gonna stay here for a few hours to rest and grab some new items of help. Then we'll get moving." The human child understood and followed the escalators back downstairs. But it appeared Sans was here for another reason. "Do you have the keys to the true lab, there's some files i need to look at." Alphys' face changed in concern at that notion.  
"Very well. Follow me Sans." Alphys led the skeleton into the true lab and took the elevator down. The two of them walked through the dark, abandoned looking corridors and came round a corner when they heard a distant roar and scream of pain coming from the left hallway. 

"Jesus christ what is going on with them. Aren't you going to do something about this." Sans asks, being the only one who knows about the amalgamates with Alphys he ends up acting rather concerned for her mental stability. "Of course Sans. I know! I just need time that's all! And now just doesn't feel right." Sans knowing that she wouldn't be persuaded by a monster just takes it as it is and heads into the filing room with Alphys. Pulling out blueprints that were sketched of the seven different souls they needed, and another that logged the five souls that they currently had. Blue, Cyan, Pink, Green, Orange. 

"Seven human souls, huh. Yellow is one more soul closer to our freedom... I do hope what i'm doing is right Alphys. I didn't want blood to be spilled on my hands but at some point it is going to happen."  
Alphys looked worried for her friend, her and Sans had been scientists on human souls for years and had tried to find a way out. But for once in his life Sans' mind was fogged. He didn't know how to control his actions and Alphys and the human were on either side of this problem.

"Sans, whatever you're planning to do i hope you wont be scarred. You've had enough problems already." Sans looked back with his left eye slightly glowing "The only problem here is this timeline. Something is going on and i don't know what to do... I'll speak with you later, keep your cell on." Sans says as he leaves the filling room, Alphys watches him leave as she picks up and reads a theory about the timelines that Sans wrote down. A paragraph on Resets was highlighted and souls and choices were both circled in red writing.


	10. Reasons

The three of them sit in the lab while Alphys goes over some work. Sans and the human both get talking about the underground and even start teaching each other some skeleton puns, which Sans had to admit the human was pretty good at them... But after a while the human asked him something that was interesting.

"Hey Sans?" The human called out "Yeah?" "I've been curious about a couple things. Namely the powers that monsters have, they aren't anything like Humans have... And you and Papyrus, just don't seem all too similar when it comes to power. But why is that?"

Sans thought about the question and picked up a piece of paper that had been ruined from sketches and scribbles. "Here, try ripping this paper in half, but don't think about it just do it." The human held it in his hands and then tore it as quickly as Sans commanded, Sans then held the pieces with the kid and showed him an interesting idea. "y'see. You can't expect precision, there is always a difference in everything. Myself and Papyrus have different powers because we were raised differently, we were grown differently, we were made differently. It's just a part of life that can't be controlled. Things just happen that make you who you are."

Yellow paused for a while trying to understand what Sans said, he did figure that Sans and Papyrus were raised as different kids but why he wondered. "But i don't get it, if you really are brothers then why are you able to use Gaster Blasters and teleportation but he can't. Why do you never believe in change?" Sans sighed and really didn't want to answer but Alphys began answering for him.

"Sans did a lot of experiments with his father when he was younger and those experiments have made his soul evolve. But his emotions, even i can't explain." Sans looked at Alphys with a knowing expression on his face, he had a feeling that his partner would say something like that. "I don't like to talk about it Alphys. I just don't believe that even the worst person can change, that everyone can be a good person if they just try." 

"Well then lets prove it. We can start by getting to Asgore and helping Monsterkind escape. Stay determined right Sans?" Alphys giggled and cheered with Yellow, and whilst it took a while for Sans to respond he still agreed ever so slightly.

"Hyeah, i guess. Alright i think we're ready to go. Let's get moving..."


	11. Out of the frying pan.

After leaving the lab Sans and the human started making their way through Hotland. The underground started to get a lot warmer from here on. Many monsters stayed in the heat and we’re occasionally throwing fire at the two of them but they managed to get by without too much trouble.

“Alphys, you still got those elevators working properly” Sans asks, keeping his cell phone. “Uh y-yeah Sans, hold on. I’ll program the elevator to take you up to the third floor so that you can make it quicker.” Sans chuckles lightly and kept on hold as they found the nearest elevator.

“Guess we better wait for it to arrive.” The kid says, but her next words are cut short as a pyrope jumps from behind them and grabs him, strangling the poor child. Sans feels their pain as their scorched and burned from the monsters flames. But Sans uses his powers to unravel the rope and the kid falls back on the ground. Crawling over to Sans who kneels down to hold them safely. The Pyrope was yelling some sort of curses at Sans but they were unintelligible to the humans ears. “Listen buddy, I appreaciate your eagerness but here’s the thing...”  
Suddenly pyropes yells are increased by an octave as a shout of pain is heard.

“N o b o d y d u n k s t h i s k i d b u t m e !”

The monster flees as Sans Reaches down to check on the kid “you okay kid, nothing broken.” The child grimaces but shakes their hand, “not yet I hope” Sans hand is covered in blue flame “gotta patch you up, hold still.” The flames begin healing the humans wounds, stinging them he grabs onto Sans jacket as the cuts eventually subside. “Sorry” Sans apologises “it’s okay, c’mon let’s keep moving.” 

The two of them enter the elevator and within a minute or so they arrive at the third floor of hotland. It feels a lot cooler up here. The kid was slightly concerned about Sans. How much of a threat was he to almost off that monster. At least he didn’t kill it.

They find themselves walking through a parlor filled with cobwebs “it’s rather quiet in here huh Sans.” Sans has his bone dagger on his fingertips ready to be pulled out. “Yeah Yellow... too quiet...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the fire. Time to continue this story for another set of chapters, ready? I know I am.


	12. And into the... cobwebs?

The two of them continued walking further into the small parlor, noticing there were cobwebs everywhere getting thicker as they tried to brush past them. But the material stuck fast and itched like dust. The two of them were separated with the humans mans feet sunk deep in stringy webs of the stuff and Sans had tripped trying to get out and get his hands tied up. Attempting to teleport didn’t work as the web on the floors acting like a tether holding them there. 

“Well look who’s come crawling back, glad to see a familiar guest here to pay his debt.” A voice cackled from up high. Sans gazed upwards as his eyes adjusted to the light and saw spiders sliding down on there strings. “Aw shit” Sans groaned as if he knew this would happen, glancing over at the kid who looked confused until spiders gathered round him. “It’s Muffet.” Is all Sans could tell him before the web on his hand lifts him up and he gets tied up in a web in the air where muffet looks unimpressed.

“I told you you crazy bitch I don’t have the money yet, and your spiders didn’t help, I kept saying tell your boss I’ll have it later.” Sans said as spiders crawled over him and muffet walked along the to the skeleton tied up on his back looking at the spider. “I don’t care what you told them the only person you should be giving your money too from now on is me.” The kid was having a bit of a rough time shooing the spiders away. “Yeah well I still owe some money to Grillby so if you could just untie me an-“ Sans then felt a slap connect to his right side. “Not yet, me first Sans. Give me what I’m due.” Sans groaned in pain and looked back up at her. “You really want what you’re due.”

Meanwhile the human was able to get rid of most of the spiders and ripped a cobweb from the main web, attaching it to a bullet in his gun. Firing it at a wooden plank up above he lifted himself out of the cobwebs and started climbing up the wall like an absailer. “Of course I do. Maybe then you’ll get something in return this time. So please hand it over.” Sans’ eye then started burning and the flame caught on one of the strings he was attached too. Within a matter of minutes the whole network was catching fire and the skeleton was able to teleport to the wooden plank the kids bullet was lodged in. “Ok then, no refunds!” 

The child had made his way up to the plank that Sans was standing on. “We don’t have time for this Sans.” Sans chuckled “I know, I have a plan to get out. I just want to have some fun first!” The skeleton and Spider then began fighting each other. It didn’t take long for sans to gather up enough weapons muffet threw at him to use them as a battering ram to destroy the cobwebs blocking the other door. They make quick use of this and the pair of them teleport to the door escaping. “Sorry sweetheart, but your styles gone STALE in my opinion, think of a new Recipe to catch me.” Sans says reblocking the door while Muffet looks through in anger. 

The duo regroup and make their way to the hotel nearby where they decided to take a break before they took the elevator through the core and into new home. “Get some rest kid, I’ll keep watch.” The kid agreed and had a rest in the room they were in whilst sans stayed awake. His mind feeling fuzzy like before.

It left a bad taste in his mouth...


	13. Arguments

"Get out... Of my head." Sans walked through his dreams that were slowly losing any form of reality. The fuzzy feeling from before had returned in his sleep and now as he walked through the soulless corridors of his mind, something was beginning to form. something dark... yet darker... 

"I know that's you, and i've already told you you're not coming back to this world!" 

A distorted language is heard in his ears, those fucking wingdings were too aggravating for his liking They echoed around him, taunting him as his mind adjusted to the sound of it.

"For christ sakes Gaster!!! Let them sleep a little longer!" Sans yelled as he collapsed on his knees and tried to shut off the sound of the former scientists voice and presence. But it only made the presence more determined to strike a chord in his dreams and eventually reality had been left behind.

"SANS!.. Come to your senses, and listen to me. I will let the child sleep for a little longer i promise. But we need to talk." Gaster says laying a hand on Sans' shaking body. which is quickly shrugged off. "Fine, but i go first. Why did we go inside the true lab gaster. Why did you want to see those schematics of souls?" The old scientist sighs figuring his son would say something like this. "You know very well why i wanted to go there. We have 5 souls left and that yellow soul makes us one more soul closer to reaching the surface for good."

Sans' head was hurting trying to leave the dream so reluctantly the conversation continued. "I gave up that line of work a long time ago Gaster, because i didn't want to go down the same road that you did. Look what became of you, i had to kill you otherwise we'd all be dead." Sans retorts being frustrated at his fathers tenacity and confidence on his views. "I don't want to have to kill him G. After all of this, he's like a partner to me." 

"You're fearing the future Son. Let go!.. There is more to this world than just souls and magic, there are things that you can experience which outweigh the horrors that bad experiences may give you." Gasters presence started to leave Sans' mind. "You cannot let him kill Asgore. You will be killed as well without a doubt and i cannot risk that, i've seen further from this point in time and it won't end well.. Just do what you think is right, and i'll be behind you the whole way... I promise."

Sans wakes up with a start but stays silent this time. The human kid opens his eyes at the sudden jolt of sound in the room they were staying in the lights were all turned off except for Sans' eye which was glowing from agitation and stressful nightmares.

"You feeling okay?" The kid calls him out and Sans snaps out of his trance and looks at the child before heading to the bathroom. "Yeah just give me a sec Yellow" He goes in and locks the door behind him whilst the kid goes back to sleep. "You wanna know how i really feel human" Sans mutters as he looks at the mirror, the reflection was completely black and white with no true colours shining through. It made him feel paralysed as he unknowingly punched it causing it the crack in the middle with hundreds of small indents now bearing it's surface. The skeleton looks back into the mirror and sees his Eye burning brightly, not in determination. But in guilt as to what he was about to do in a few moments time.

"I don't feel anything......Guess me and Gaster have something in common huh......heh heh heh heh..."


	14. Conflicts

“Hey kid, wake up. C’mon Yellow we’ve gotta go” Sans muttered as the human boy yawned and started to wale up. Sans was ready to keep moving on and reach the judgement hall so he had to get the human awake before he left as well. He wanted to make sure the human was close to him before he did what he had to do.

“Alright sans lets go.” The kid agreed as sans pulled them out and they made their way outside of the hotel and took the elevator in the core up to the top of the core.

“Sans you’re almost at the judgement hall... a-are you absolutely s-sure about this?” Sans realised his phone was still on and that Alphys was calling him, hearing the two of them were leaving and almost at new home. “I’m sure alphys. I’ll talk with you later” sans responded but Alphys still had questions. “I know but what about asgore? And the souls? And th-“ Alphys was cut short as Sans muted her call. Back at the lab Alphys checked her scanners and cameras. Sans’ signal was gone and all the cameras were off. “Oh Sans don’t do this, nononono... Shit!”

Meanwhile at new home. Sans and yellow were taking the elevator to judgement hall. Waiting as time passed by. Time was something that Sans had long passed on as something to fight, you could play with it and mock it and pride it. But never change it or manipulate it as a monster. A dark chuckle would’ve passed through his teeth if he thought the dark ideas of death and collapse in the world. A power he was trying to stop when he killed Gaster not once, but twice. And now he would have to do it again.

“Sans, what has your life been like underground?” He was broken out of his thoughts by the innocent voice of the child. He was going to miss them, he was the only one that he met that understood Sans. “It’s been rough honestly. I’ve done things you wouldn’t understand. Horrible things just to keep things safe. Sometimes you have to be the worst person to save what you keep dear.” 

Twilight was shining through the judgement hall windows and Sans’ eye was lit ablaze, he noticed a yellow glow coming from the humans pocket.

“I hate to break it to you kid, but I’m gonna have to do the same to save this timeline. I can’t let you kill asgore.” 

It seems your journey is finally over...


	15. Fight!

Sans didn't even remember the first time he attacked the child. That event was back in snowdin when they had first met. Back when he had shown them mercy because they were someone different to him, but they still had a value of importance to the citizens of the underground. But he knew that mercy wasn't on his mind when he felt the bones he summoned strike through the human. Several cracking sounds were heard as he had fully turned round and saw that the kid's expression in the air was of shock. Their eyes were flung wide open and their chin was covered in spit and red fluids, blood and viscera were seen leaking out of the body and the bones were emitting a fiery blue burning the kid at where they touched. The child didn't even get to scream in pain before their soul shattered into pieces. A cruel and miserable looking death, something that no monster or human should be proud of. ("Get dunked on.") Sans heard ring inside his head as if he felt this feeling before, but he should be feeling it as the world didn't continue on. It collapsed around his head and they were back in the judgement hall. Sans could remember every detail of the kid before they reset, and now looking at them they were a different person.

"So that's the way it is then... I understand." The human replied as they looked up at their friend who was quite easily faking his casual grin that he always wore from his skeletal features. His mind had become clouded and was on the verge of breaking in two. He only wanted to protect the human from asgore, not to kill them or for them to kill the king themselves. "Really kiddo... Heheheheh. You don't know how this feels. Knowing i have to kill you twice." Sans' eye was still covered in a feint blue, looking through the kid and seeing their soul, no longer just as a normal yellow but shining brightly with a hint of determination inside them. It was what was chaining them to this world, but as a yellow soul it wouldn't last very long. He knew sadly that eventually one of these deaths would leave the soul behind instead of it perishing with the owners ability to live.

"Sans it was nice to meet you." The child spoke politely, whilst pulling out the hand and attaching it to his wrist. His gun was also in his pocket with his other hand hovering above it, tethering it so it would eventually fly out as a yellow glow was seen in the holster. "You too Yellow... Ready?.." The kid didn't speak, his actions spoke for him as his gun flew into his hand and 3 gun shots were fired at the skeleton, but Sans threw a wall of bones in front of him to defend himself, countering with a gaster blaster behind the human. The kid anticipating this counter threw the knife into the energy beam building up and triggered it to destroy the skull, the knife flying back into his hand. "Here wo go." Sans muttered, his eye now Burning blue and ready to kill...

And kill...And kill...Until he had become tired of the deaths the kid had suffered, it was realistically a short amount but Sans' emotional state had flew out the window and his expression went from concerned to upset about what he was doing. He never thought that he would have to kill his father and his friend.  
"Please kid listen to me." Sans tried to speak whilst the fight raged on. The kids soul started to falter as he spoke, losing it's determination between each knife throw, each gun shot, each reset. "I know i've done wrong. But i don't want to have to kill another person in my life." Sans' forehead was sweating uncontrollably as another soul was consumed by the gaster blaster until the world reset and the kid came back to attack him, noticably slower and looking more injured than ever. "I've never been someone to care but you don't know what you're doing. I don't want to see you die or the king to die, and it's my duty to stop you... So please just stop all this fighting, lay down your weapon. And well my job will be a lot easier." The human whilst injured didn't listen, Sans summoned more bones to incapacitate them in a whatever the fuck reset number it was. The child was finally paralysed. But Sans had lost the will to finish them off, not that he needed to because he finally saw their determination fade. As they crawled along the ground in agony. Sans on the other hand he been reduced to dry tears, trying his hardest not to fully cry in front of the person he had just killed over and over and over.

"I don't want to f-fight you anymore. I can't!" Sans screamed, almost fracturing his vocals as the human limped over to him, seeing him on his knees after collapsing from his stressful experience as the child had reached him finally, no weapon in his hand... He instead collapsed in Sans hold and coughed blood as he tried to stay alive.

"For the love of Asgore how many times have i killed you." Sans said as he repositioned himself cradling the child as he slowly died in Sans' now protective hold, palling in comparison to his ruthless demeanour that was present before. "You don't have to be sorry Sans. It's what you have to do right... Besides aren't you happy, you're closer to being free... I can feel the sun right now with you here." The kid reaching up to touch Sans' eye-bone next to his blue eye which had now faded to a dimmer light. "I haven't seen the stars in years kid. I've forgotten what they look like." The kid still coughing and crying, smiled up at Sans who was looking at them dearly. "Let me give you a hint. They're very much like you, Bright... And happy." Sans chuckled in pain, he was really watching this innocent child die in his hands. The hands that were covered in blood. "y'know, i guess i got one thing right about you." Sans looked confused at that comment. "And what's that?" ...

"Even the worst person can change... Thank you Sans... G-good l-luck..." Eventually Sans felt the child's breathing chest deflate and they went limp in his body. They were dead, and this time they didn't come back. "Oh god Yellow... Please don't do this... No-nonono. No, no no. Noooo" Those words were all Sans could say as his hold became tighter and he cried violently whilst mourning the humans death; their soul rising out of their chest and pieces of their energy flew into Sans' left eye. Illuminating it with Blue and now yellow colours, filling him with power.

~You are filled with justice

Sans continued crying over the body of his former friend, his wails echoing through the final corridor as he held them close and didn't let go. He had failed them, he had failed his promise, he had failed the time they spent together and what he had learn't, and hardest of all.

He had failed himself, for the second time in his life.


	16. Aftermath

Asgore was a good king in heart. He of all people knew it was hard to keep the citizens of the underground happy, and to avoid an anarchy arising in the monster world. So to have to order the executions of 5 humans already was as stressful as he could imagine, despite it being the one thing that would possibly keep hope flowing through the monsters that lived in the underground for years. It was painful work and saddening to experience but it had to be done... Little to his knowledge however a 6th soul had just been killed and was now in their possession as he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw the face of a skeleton walking up the steps and into the garden of the throne room.

"Howdy Sans, i thought i heard some disturbing noises in the judgement hall. Are you ok?" Asgore asked politely, until he noticed that Sans was emotionally a shivering wreck. His face was on the verge of breaking but when facing the king of the underground it refused to. Oh god how he wished he could as Asgore noticed that Sans was carrying something in his arms, a body; A dead body at that. It was the 6th child of the human race to be killed in the catacombs and Sans was carrying them like they were his own. Walking stoically into the throne room as Asgore watched him walk slowly by him and see him carefully lower the human onto the ground so that Asgore could see their face. They were smiling.

"Where's the soul?" He asked quietly trying not to anger the skeleton. Sans sniffed his tears away before responding. "It's still here, resting inside their body, don't worry your highness. I think it just wanted to spend it's last moment of freedom with me." Sans said still staring down at their friend, trying not to cry in the presence of his ruler. But Asgore knew fully well it was emotionally painful to do what Sans just did. "Sans i'm so sorry." Sans glanced at Asgore who was looking at him mournfully, occasionally switching his view to the human with blonde hair, his gun burst open and destroyed, and his hat tattered and ruined from blood. It was truly a saddening sight to see them lying dead, not even having a chance to meet them. "Heh, it's okay boss. I'll be alright..." Sans said before pausing momentarily. 

"I want to bury them myself." Asgore sighed understanding his motivation for burying his friend. "I understand." Sans nodded but then stated quickly "Not in the coffin... I want them buried here. It's what they would've wanted me to do." Asgore turned round hearing this request and looked through Sans. He was by far the most emotional person in this place by far. "Very well Sans. Do what you must do. I'll be waiting at my house for you." Asgore then left the room to let Sans do his work. Carefully removing the soul and placing it in the glass chamber and then starting the work on the burial. It took him a long time but finally his friend was now buried in the grass gardens. A bunch of Yellow flowers were planted above where his head would be if he were lying down. "Thank you Yellow. For everything that you've done for me... I hope we'll see each other again some day." Sans said to the flowers as he drew two triangles in his chest to symbolise the Delta rune, the mark of the underground before leaving to find Asgore. 

Back at new home the two of them were sitting down and having a cup of tea to discuss over what happened. "I can understand you must be feeling many things at this moment in time Sans. It's a real shame what you had to do back then and i'm terribly sorry." Asgore spoke politely to Sans "Hyeah. For someone who doesn't feel much underground i feel pain, and sadness if that counts for anything." Sans said smiling sadly. "But listen. I just wanted to tell you if there is anything i can do for you in the future or now. Just let me know... I promise." Asgore said before pulling something out of his pocket. "I almost forgot your friend dropped this when walking through new home. I expect it should be yours now." Asgore held out what he was giving to Sans. It was an echo flower that the Child had picked from the waterfall that he had in his pocket. "Thanks Asgore." 

"I'm sure he would want me to have it."


	17. Circumstances

Entry number 1: Things have changed since i last spoke to you. The kid is no longer with us, and their soul is now in the possession of Asgore. I just hope that he's careful with it, the child meant a lot to me and i don't their death to be for nothing.

Entry number 2: Decided to walk back home instead of just teleport. No one seems to know what's happened and they don't talk to me, i'd rather they didn't since i appear to be getting a headache of sorts. Might just be from stress.

Entry number 3: Undyne was contacted by Asgore and was told that the human soul had been captured by me. Knowing her she's probably over the moon, and considering she congratulated me on capturing the soul she must be pleased with my efforts. She did mention something was up with my eye though. Guess the trait of the soul is present in me. As if things we're more complicated.

Entry number 4: Took the riverboat back to snowdin, still have a headache.

Entry number 5: Papryus brought up the eye thing as well, but didn't ask about what happened to the human. I just told them their soul has been taken by Asgore and is safe. Papyrus looked concerned so he's gone to fetch a drink and make some spaghetti. Thinks it'll make me feel better.

Entry number 6: Still have a headache. Decided to eat Papyrus' spaghetti, he's improved again which is nice and i'm glad he's keeping an eye on me. I just feel so broken right now and empty. Maybe i'm becoming soulless. Heheh, souls.

Entry number 7: My eye is still playing up, sparks of yellow are appearing every now and then so i'm keeping my eyes in their neutral position for the now. Slightly annoying and it reminds me of the child. God i should really get some sleep.

Entry number 8: Tried to sleep but i still have a headache. I'm still fearing the red and gold hallway even though i know what it is now. Seeing the kids blood still sends shivers down my spine...

Entry number 9: Eye, Headache. Still can't sleep properly. I can't think properly. I'm going round in circles.

Entry number 10:...... I need... To get out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sans. Maybe a late night visit to grillby's can help.


	18. Resolve

"I can tell you're in a rough mental state Sans, I only wish there was someway i could help you properly." "Heheh, that would be great wouldn't it. Oh fuck me i've been here before Grillby but never like this!" Sans had found himself at Grillby's late at night. Now sitting in his usual place whilst Grillby serves other customers and checks on Sans to make sure he was alright. Sans and Grillby still had strong ties with each other ever since the war had ended and it was something not many people knew to the fullest extent. But Sans always told them that him and grillby were just fast friends naturally. But either way he was glad that he had someone to talk to in times like these.

His stomach felt in stitches and he was forgetting to breathe properly from time to time as he explained how he felt to the fire monster. Seeing the blood and gore in his mind whilst trying to sleep was taking a toll on his thoughts and being a nihilist didn't help either. "I just want it all to end. Why do i even bother trying to help anyone, it just makes things worse for me and those around me." Grillby sighed cleaning a glass nearby whilst watching Sans as a shivering wreck on the barstool. "Listen Sans. I understand that what you've done isn't pretty and that you may have been thrown in these situations out of will. But you've got to understand... Time is a healer and whatever you're feeling or not feeling at this point, it will be fixed. Just wait and see."

Sans heard those words echoing in his mind as he was walking around early morning heading to the first snowdin station. He had given up on sleeping as he didn't want to see those images and just decided to get to work being a sentry again. "Just wait and see huh... Alright Grillby i'll give it time for once." Sans muttered as he walked through the snowy trees and reached the door to this cavern. He had never been in the place before because it was locked and honestly he was just too lazy to teleport and to care about what was on the other side. But the giant door was great for practicing Knock-knock jokes so he thought he'd get his regular joke rehearsal session in with the door.

"Knock knock..." Sans began to speak as he usually did, when all of a sudden he heard a voice speak from through the door. "Who's there?" A woman's voice who sounded like it belong to a motherly figure. He couldn't believe that he was hearing someone speak through what he thought was a door that lead to an abandoned cavern entrance that was left a long time ago. But instead of leaving he thought he'd play along and respond with "Dishes" Then a response came back through. "Dishes who?" Sans chuckled lightly and gave the punchline "Dishes a really bad joke..." And what he heard warmed his soul... Laughter. Someone who was genuinely laughing at his terrible sounding puns and who he had never met before, never seen before, never heard of before. They were actually enjoying his jokes. So he kept them coming until eventually the woman herself was saying jokes. And they were to Sans' surprise actually really good. 

A few weeks had passed and Sans kept on visiting the door outside the ruins. Cracking jokes and creating new ones with the voice through the door. It was the most fun he had had in a long time... But one day when he visited the door the voice wasn't as enthusiastic as before and so he decided to ask what was up. "Hey, um. You don't sound all too good right now. Are you ok?" The woman took a moment before responding. "Oh-um. I uh-ha sorry i've just been lost in thought recently." Sans chuckled quietly. "Why don't you lay it on me, i'm listening." Sans said sitting down with his back to the door. "Well i've seen people come through this door and i know why the haven't returned... They have been killed and their souls were taken to the king... I'm sure you understand what i mean."

Sans felt his soul drop in self-awareness. "Yeah i get it. What's it to you?" Quickly he responded as to not keep the thoughts of the human he killed in his mind. "Well i wanted to ask if you can promise me something." Sans' eye lights shrunk a little. Promises were something that he wasn't fond of recently. "If a human ever comes down here, can you promise me... Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?" Those words felt like such an oddity to someone who only in the past month had murdered the type of person she mentioned. "Look lady i-uh. I don't really know about-" "Please... Please just promise me this one agreement. I can't bare it on my heart to lose another innocent human child." 

Oh. My. God. Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was such an emotional voice that he heard. Maybe the person behind the door had suffered the same fate as he had and had lost a human because of their actions. The trees around him started swaying towards him in his mind and he felt like he was arching back towards the wall as if he wanted to bury himself in there and find out who was speaking to him... But something in his soul told him otherwise. His left eyes was illuminated and saw that it was interlaced with Blue and Yellow. In harmony, neither one colour fighting against the other for appearance and dominion. 

"I'll see what i can do... I promise." Sans said before getting back up and speaking his farewell to the voice behind the door. What now he thought. What was going to happen to his life. He had gone from a murderer to a guardian angel in just a conversation. When would he finally reach a compromise in this world. He looked around and saw a shadow cast down from one of the trees that fell over his station. It walked out towards him on the ground and he felt a presence next to him, holding out his hand. Sans sighed and chuckled to himself, eventually shaking the presences hand and then walking back home to snowdin. The blood of the child had now been washed away in his mind and all that was left was the soul. Shining and chanting to him.

("Stay Determined. Stay Determined. Stay Determined.")

"I promise on your blood Yellow... I will."

~You cannot give up just yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this work and if you have read all three then a special thanks goes to you for reading the Bone, Flesh and Blood trilogy. I honestly can say that this was quite an ambitious project and i hope you all enjoyed it for those of you who read all three.
> 
> Now onto future projects. Sonic before the sequel will be continuing but there will be two more works with your favourite underground characters. One more above ground story about the humans and their reaction to Frisk and her siding with the monsters, and a single installment story of Heavenfell. If you don't know what the Heavenfell AU is i suggest you go and read Castel's work. They are a fantastic AO3 User and has pioneered the AU with her story, Their wings. The story will however follow the premise of Flowerfell with extra ideas thrown about so if you are still unfamiliar then that should give you a general idea of what the story is about.
> 
> This will take a long time to finish and will no doubt be my most ambitious project yet. But i hope you will be able to wait until i can release and until then stick around because there is still things to come in the meantime. 
> 
> Once again thanks for reading and stay determined!
> 
> Goodnight :D


End file.
